Bored (A TMNT: Donnie x April Fanfic)
by Roxina1000
Summary: There are probably too many of these out there, but Iv'e recently been getting into the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series, and these two are just too cute not to write about! This was originally going to be a one-off, but then I decided to make it into parts. There won't be any more than 4 parts to this, and each parts will be roughtly 3 pages long. First ever fanfiction!


Donnie x April Fanfiction

Donatello sat on a stool in the middle of his design lab, tinkering with the T-Phone. A Kraang has stamped on it during a recent battle, and the screen had cracked, the shell-shaped casing around it protecting it from further damage.

The purple-clad ninja accidentally dropped the screwdriver he was using and cursed to himself, bending to pick it up.

Tension had been high at the base ever since Mikey had started throwing water balloons. You were forever trying to avoid him, and just when you thought you were safe, WHAM! It was score 1 to Dr. Frankenstein, score 0 to you. It was especially hard for Donnie when Mike got into the lab, since water and electricity didn't exactly make a pair.

Soon, the T-Phone was fixed, with an added screen protector to prevent it from breaking in the future. Laying the object carefully down on the table, Donnie went to get up when something wet and balloon shaped hit him in the face. He instantly leapt up, searching for any sign of Mikey, seething with anger. He was met with the sight of April O'Neil having a fit of hysterics on the floor, almost crying with laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" she managed to gasp between bouts of giggles. Donnie's expression softened when he realised it was April who had thrown the balloon, not Mike. His distraction soon turned to curiosity as he began to wonder how April had got in here – he had armed the door so Mikey wouldn't try any more of his tricks.

April seemed to read his thoughts and managed to stop laughing in order to explain. "You should probably change the voice code on the door. I don't think 'Booyakasha' is secure enough."

Donatello's eyes widened. "How did you guess?!" he asked incredulously, just as Raphael burst in, brandishing his twin sai. Donnie's jaw dropped. "You guessed as well?!"

Raphael didn't hear. "Splinter wants us all in the training room, pronto!" he ordered, commando-style, before heading back out of the room, calling over his shoulder. "Hurry up, lover boy!"

Donnie flushed a delicate shade of pink, barely visible under his green skin. "You heard the guy. Let's go!" April said, letting Donnie lead her out of the lab and through a short sewer pipe, into a much larger room, before taking a path that branched to the left and through a paper-screen door. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were already there, kneeling before Splinter, who appeared to be in a state of conflict. He looked up as Donnie and April entered the room. "Donatello, you are late. Come and kneel, quickly." He said crossly as Donnie ran to sit in his usual place between Leo and Mikey. April stood at the side of the room, not wanting to interrupt.

"As you all know, there have been more… disturbances, on the surface as of late. So this does not come as a shock later on, I am banning you four from the surface until it all dies down." Splinter explained, holding his hand up for silence as assembled groans and curses met his ears. He sighed. "I am sorry. I know that you boys are young and adventurous, but until I am sure it is safe to go back, you are to stay down here."

Leo was the first to argue. "But Sensei, we haven't been up there for ages! And we can fight a lot better now. I mean, it's not like we can't handle ourselves…"

"Yeah. Where are we gonna get pizza if we can't go to the surface?" Mikey put in, staring up at Splinter with puppy-dog eyes. "Agreed. We can't just laze around here all day. I need some action once in a while!" Raph quipped, spinning his twin sai and pretending to deflect an attack.

The old rat sighed. It was difficult for him, knowing that tempers would worsen if he confined the boys to the sewers. But it was for their own good. "This is not up for discussion. I understand your thirst for adventure, but until it is safe to come out of hiding, you must not go up there. No questions asked." He said, beginning to walk away. "If there are any problems, I will be meditating in my room."

The four turtles made frustrated sighs and hisses. "Man, what are we gonna do now? It had better not be like last time…" Mikey complained as he remembered having to wear an oversized turtle-head mask to kids' parties in order to raise money, anything to keep busy. Donnie shuddered inwardly at the thought of having another angry client on the phone while he was trying to help them fix whatever computer was broken at the time. "We can't go through all that again." He said firmly.

Once the meeting was dismissed, Donnie made his way back to the lab, trying to think of something big to work on so he wouldn't become bored. Saying a half-hearted "Booyakasha." To the door, he walked inside, not noticing that April had followed him in. The ninja went to sit at his desk, finding a fresh sheet of paper and a pencil to brainstorm ideas with.

After five minutes, April peered at Donnie, who was frowning at the still blank sheet of paper. "What's up? Stuck for ideas?" she asked, making Donnie jump, momentarily forgetting that pretty much everyone already knew the code for the door. He sighed. "I don't know, April. Just trying to keep away the boredom, I guess.

April took a moment to think, before her features brightened into a smile as she had an idea. "Do you think you could help me train? I don't think either of us has anything better to do." She suggested. Donnie shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Not here, though. Let's go back to the training room."


End file.
